Love Story
by Mariita Swansea
Summary: Bella camina por su universidad,cuando de pronto lo ve.Ese rostro¡ya lo ha visto antes! Los recuerdos llegan a su mente y de pronto se encuentra en otra época,viviendo un amor prohibido junto al hombre de su vida.Sonfic de Love story/Taylor Swift.AU.ExB


**Disclaimer: La canción "Love Story" pertenece a Taylor Switf y los personajes de este escrito pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a William Shakespeare. **

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos._

_No sé porque fanfictión nunca deja espacio para los summary's completos que hago. Tal vez los hago muy extensos, pero siempre me toca recortarlos un poco D:, asi que les dejo el sumary completo:_

_**Bella caminaba por los alrededores de su nueva universidad, cuando de pronto lo ve. Esos ojos, ese hermoso rostro, ¡ya lo ha visto antes! Los recuerdos llegan a su mente y de pronto se encuentra en otra época, en la cual vive un amor prohibido junto al hombre de su vida. One shot. Sonfic. Inspirado en la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift. EdwardxBella. RomeoxJuliet.**_

_Bueno, ahora quiero decir que, se que probablemente debería ocupar mi tiempo de ocio, dedicándome a concluir mis otros escritos, pero sinceramente cuando esta idea llego a mi mente no dude en ponerme manos a la obra para escribirla._

_Love Story es una canción interpretada por Taylor Switft, en la cual habla de una "historia de amor" (valga la redundancia) sobre romeo y Julieta,pero con otra trama diferente, (menos trágica) sin embargo la quise adaptar los personajes de Edward y Bella._

_Sé que dada la apariencia física de Taylor Switf y el actor en el video, poner a Emmet y a Rosalie, sería conveniente; pero, la verdad me gusta escribir mis historias con los personajes "Edward y Bella. Es lo mismo. Y si prefieren "Rosalie y Emmet" simplemente remplacen el nombre y ya :)._

_Gracias a Gina Duarte, por ayudarme a salir del dilema._

_A mi opinión, es una canción preciosa, que probablemente hayas escuchado, pero; si no es así aquí la dejo para que la mires__**. Recomiendo que observen el video y la letra, la hayan oído o no. Es solo una recomendación, para que la entiendan mejor.**_

_Está Subtitulada al español, no olviden unir los espacios:_

_w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = S Q v Z g Q p a 7 c U _

_Cuando veía el video siempre me la imaginé así, como la escribí. _

_Bueno. Disfruten de este one shot, es el primero que hago. Espero haya quedado bien, porque también es SongFic. _

_

* * *

_

_Love Story…_

Caminaba por el campus de la universidad, estaba distraída; pensando en la próxima clase que tendría, la cual sería dentro de una hora.

El día de hoy, no había sido muy pesado, al contrario todo andaba muy bien. Recientemente me habían entregado calificaciones y mi padre, Charlie, se pondría contento en cuanto le mostrara lo altas que eran.

El día estaba encantador, cálido pero con brisa refrescante. Yo sostenía en mis manos un par de libros, dispuesta a sentarme a la sombra de algún árbol a tratar de repasar lo visto y tener más idea de la materia.

Con interés busque un buen árbol, el más cercano, pero cuando acerqué la mirada, mis ojos se encontraron con una persona que ya ocupaba mi lugar.

Se trataba de un atractivo muchacho, leía un libro con interés, y como si mis ojos le hubiesen llamado, levantó su mirada y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

De pronto, sentí algo en mi interior. Fue como un d_éjà vu, _sentí como si su rostro me fuese familiar, como si ya mi mente tuviese grabados en lo más hondo de mis recuerdos, esos conocidos ojos verdes.

Lo mire confusa, tratando de reconocerlo, quizás si me concentraba mas lograría acordarme de su identidad; al parecer lo mismo le estaba sucediendo a él, porque me miro exactamente de la misma manera.

Entonces, los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Como un flashback.

_Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi_

_Cerré mis ojos y el recuerdo empezó __Yo estaba ahí, en un balcón con aire de verano_

De pronto, me encontraba encima de un balcón, el balcón de mi casa. Mi nombre era Julieta; había una fiesta y todos los amigos que mi padre invitó estaban llegando. Yo, con cierto aire de nostalgia, observaba a cada uno presentarse, todos elegantemente vestidos con sus acompañantes. Se formó una multitud y la fiesta comienzó.

Entonces, decidida a "hacerme el ambiente", bajé hacia la sala, en donde se congregaban los invitados, saludé a unos pocos y me puse a charlar con unas chicas a las cuales conocía.

_Veo las luces, veo la fiesta, los vestidos_

_Te veo hacer tu camino a través de la multitud_

_Y dices "Hola". Poco sabía yo…_

_Que eras Romeo _

—Hermoso el vestido que tienes— me decía una amiga invitada.

—Gracias Elena — respondí solemnemente— luces preciosa con ese vestido, también.

Volteé la mirada, y Elena se entabló en una conversación con otra de las presentes.

—Hola— escuche saludar. Era una voz masculina, suave, dulce y atrayente. Era un chico, caminaba en mi dirección y sonreía.

Apenas le vi, quedé prendada de él. Era hermoso, su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado pero aun así se veía perfecto, sus ojos verdes relucían y su andar era tan elegante, tan encantador.

—Hola—salude medio sonrojada y así fue como nos conocimos.

Así fue como nuestra historia de amor empezó.

* * *

A veces, cuando podía, venía a verme Romeo, los días pasaban y nuestro amor crecía, fue algo indescriptible, un amor a primera vista.

Pero, desafortunadamente, el era hijo de Montesco, el más grande enemigo de mi padre, Capuleto; por lo cual nuestro amor era prohibido.

Debíamos vernos a escondidas, no nos importaba, algún día nos iríamos.

_Estabas tirando piedras_

_Y mi padre dijo "Aléjate de Julieta"_

_Y yo estaba llorando en la escalera_

_Rogándote que por favor no te fueras_

—Tengo que irme— me indicó Romeo cuando escuchamos pasos procedentes de mi casa.

—No quiero que te vayas— rogué— no quiero que me dejes.

— Volveré— me dijo y me beso cogiéndome la cara — sabes que te amo, y muy pronto nos iremos lejos.

— vámonos lejos de todo esto, donde nuestro amor viva en paz— le susurré.

El tomó nuestras manos y las levantó unidas.

_Y dije: Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos_

_Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr_

_Tú serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa_

_Es una historia de amor, baby, solo di "Si"_

* * *

A veces me escapa al jardín a verlo, casi no podíamos hablar mucho porque podrían descubrirnos, así que pasábamos tiempo mirándonos, le susurraba al oído lo que sentía y estando juntos éramos felices, solo eso nos bastaba. Su compañía era el cielo para mí.

_Entonces, salí al jardín para verte_

_Nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si ellos saben_

_Entonces, cierra tus ojos._

_Escapemos de la ciudad por un momento._

_Porque eras Romeo y yo prohibida_

_Y mi padre dijo "Aléjate de Julieta"_

_Pero tú eras todo para mí_

_Yo te estaba rogando que por favor no te fueras, _

No me gustaba cuando tenía que irse, odiaba cada segundo que nos separaba, odiaba tener que vivir un amor a escondidas, por eso cuando me anunciaba que tenía que irse no podía evitar tomarle de la mano y abrazarlo.

_Y dije: Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos_

_Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr_

_Tú serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa_

_Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si"_

* * *

En ocasiones, mis parientes intentaban convencerme de que amara a otro hombre y diera mi mano en matrimonio. Cómo si eso fuese posible, ¿Cómo obligar a mi corazón a sentir algo por alguien?

_Romeo sálvame, ellos tratan de decirme como sentirme_

_Este amor es difícil, pero es real_

_No tengas miedo, lo haremos fuera de este lío_

_Es una historia de amor, baby, solo di "Si"_

* * *

Romeo no venía. Desde aquella última vez que lo vi, desde mi balcón le decía adiós.

El se despidió con la mano, me lanzó una de sus miradas más dulces y se volteó musitando un "volveré".

Pero ahora ya no venía, y las semanas pasaban y pasaban, haciendo ardua mi espera.

Cada segundo transcurrido me dolía en lo más hondo.

_Estoy cansada de esperar_

_Me pregunto si acaso volverás_

_Mi fé en ti se está desvaneciendo_

* * *

Entonces un día nos encontramos en los alrededores de la ciudad. Yo caminaba y al verlo, el corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Le expliqué lo mal que me sentía sin él.

_Y yo dije...Romeo sálvame, me he sentido tan sola_

_Sigo esperando por ti pero nunca llegas_

_¿Esto está en mi cabeza? No sé qué pensar_

El me contemplaba con su dulce mirada.

_Se arrodillo en el suelo, sacó un anillo y dijo..._

_Cásate conmigo Julieta, nunca tendrás que estar sola_

_Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que se_

_Hablé con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco_

_Es una historia de amor, baby, solo di... "Si"_

_* _Entonces, fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos. No había pasado ni dos segundos, desde que me puse a contemplar al chico debajo del árbol, que ahora se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí diciendo "hola", sonrió y se acercó a mí.

_Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi_

* * *

_Bueno, fue este mi primer one shot - song fic. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho gusto._

_Gracias por leerlo. :) . _

_Si les gustó o me quieren decir algo al respecto, muy fácil. Click al botoncito azul._

_Yo dichosa recibiré cualquier cosa que me quieran decir. _

_Lamento si no fue de su gusto, recordaras que es el primero, así que vale excusa jaja xD._

_Bye!.._

_Mariita Cullen Swasea_


End file.
